


Sincerely, Gay

by ContraryNonsense



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comedy, Evan is technically Bi, I quote the song throughout so, Kind of a songfic?, M/M, Rated for implications and Innuendo, Romance, SINCERELY ME, but gay, connor is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryNonsense/pseuds/ContraryNonsense
Summary: Sincerely, Me: the gay version where Connor and Evan are trying to pretend they are just friends.(Title and story inspired by the corresponding animatics by Mush Roomie/mushie r.)





	Sincerely, Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Mushie's original Sincerely Me animatic (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Hqy6bn5bQM) for the eight hundredth time and was inspired to write this. So I did. It was just something quick for fun, but I'm actually rather happy with it. (Also check out their Sincerely, Gay animatic, it's hilarious: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDph6XM-ZQA)
> 
> Enjoy! ^.^

_Dear Evan Hansen,_

_We've been way too out of touch. Things have been crazy and it sucks that we don't talk that much. But I should tell you that I think of you each night. I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight-_

Evan smacked Connor’s hands away from the keyboard as Connor started cackling.

“Why would you write that?” he demanded.

“I'm just trying to tell the truth,” drawled Connor, resting his head lazily on his hand, 

“This needs to be perfect. These emails have to prove that we are just friends!”

“’Cause God forbid we are anything but _straight-_ ”

“This was your idea!”

“Yeah, because you don’t want to come out yet.”

“I’m not ready, okay?!” Evan snapped. Connor’s face shifted to something resembling apologetic. He stood up from the computer chair and wrapped his arms around Evan from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. Evan refused to look at him but did lean slightly into the embrace.

“And that’s fine. We’ll wait until you’re comfortable. I’m sorry for making fun of you,” he mumbled softly into Evan’s ear. Evan sighed before turning his head to give Connor a soft, quick kiss.

“Just… let me do it.”

“Okay.” Connor released him and let Evan take a seat at the computer. Evan shifted nervously, unsure of what to write, before picking up a little before where Connor left off.

_I've gotta tell you, life without you has been hard._

“Hard?” Connor snorted.

_Has been bad._

“Bad?” Connor looked at him with a face that said ‘ _really_?’ Evan blushed and frowned.

_Has been rough._

“Kinky,” Connor laughed, wiggling his eyebrows. Evan pushed his face away with his hand.

_And I miss talking about life and other stuff._

“Very specific,” Connor deadpanned.

“Shut up!”

_I like my parents._

“Who says that?” Connor wrinkled his nose in confusion. Evan angrily back-spaced.

_I love my parents, but each day's another fight. If I stop smoking drugs then everything might be alright._

“Smoking drugs?”

Evan pointedly avoided the jokingly judgmental look his boyfriend was giving him and shoved the laptop over to him. 

“Just fix it!” 

Connor took the laptop back with a smirk.

_If I stop smoking crack-_

“Crack?!” Evan whirled to him, mild horror in his face.

“I’m joking babe, I don’t do crack.”

“You better not!”

_If I stop smoking pot, then everything might be alright. I'll take your advice, I'll try to be more… nice. I'll turn it around, wait and see!_

Connor typed rapidly, a large smirk on his face as he pulled words out of his ass.

_‘Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention! It’s easy to change if you give it your attention. All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be!_

_Sincerely, Me_

He turned to look at Evan. “Are we done yet?”

“Well we can't just give them one email. I want to show that I am, like, a good friend, you know?”

“Oh my God,” Connor muttered, but dutifully pulled up a new page. He slid the laptop back over to Evan. Evan hesitated, before beginning.

_Dear Connor Murphy,_

_Yes, I also miss our talks. Stop doing drugs, just try to take deep breaths and go on walks._

“No,” Connor commented. Evan quirked an eyebrow at him. Connor explained, “I refuse to go on a walk unless you are also walking with me.”

“Anytime!” Evan agreed, planting a kiss on Connor’s nose. Connor smiled softly before it twisted into a smirk. 

“Also no, I will not stop ‘doing drugs’.”

Evan smacked him and returned to the letter.

_I'm sending pictures of the most amazing trees._

“No,” Connor once again broke in. Evan shot a glare at him. 

“Now what? What’s wrong with trees?”

“Nothing, I just can think of much better pictures to send me.” Connor wiggled his eyebrows. At Evan’s continued confusion, he leaned in and started whispering. Evan turned bright red and pushed him away with a screech.

“I am not sending you those! Also why would I mention that in a fake letter to show your parents?!”

“Because it would be hilarious.”

“No, it really wouldn’t be.”

“Fine. But I wouldn’t be opposed to you sending me those at some point to NOT show my parents.”

Evan sighed and continued typing.

_You'll be obsessed with all my forest expertise._

“Absolutely not.”

Evan slammed his hand on the table before turning fully to look at Connor. 

“What now?!”

And suddenly Connor was leaning over him, an intense look on his face as he caged Evan in by putting his hands on the arm-rests. 

“I’m obsessed with _you_.”

Evan squeaked and felt Connor lean down and connect their lips. He melted into it, responding eagerly. It wasn’t until Evan felt Connor try to get him up that he broke the kiss and pulled back, face flush and lips swollen. Connor made a confused sound of displeasure. 

“We need to finish these letters,” Evan breathed. Connor growled in frustration.

“Seriously? Can’t it wait?”

“We won’t finish if we don’t do it now. Just let me write a few more…” He leaned in to whisper in Connor’s ear, “…and we can finish what we started. Maybe you’ll even get those pictures.”

Connor swallowed, blushing, before pulling back and sitting down. 

“Fine, but I’m holding you to that Hansen.”

“Patience, Murphy.”

Evan once more pulled the laptop toward him. He decided to just reiterate what Connor wrote in his. 

_Dude, I'm proud of you, just keep pushing through! You're turning around, I can see! ‘Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention! It’s easy to change if you give it your attention. All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be!_

_Sincerely, Me_

Suddenly Connor leaned over and typed something quickly. 

_My boyfriend’s hot._

“What the hell!?” Evan exclaimed, blushing as he erased it.

“My bad,” Connor shrugged. His smirk said otherwise.

Evan shot him a warning look and pulled up a new page.

The next few minutes flew by as he rapidly typed out more letters, Connor interjecting only rarely.

_Dear Evan Hansen,_

_Thanks for every note you send_

Evan found it increasingly difficult to come up with things to write.

_Dear Connor Murphy,_

_I’m just glad to be your friend! Our friendship goes beyond, your average kind of bond!_

“Um, Evan?” Connor questioned. “You are aware of how gay that sounds right?” 

Evan let out a groan of frustration. 

_But not because we’re gay._

“No, not because we’re GAY,” Connor repeated sarcastically. Evan wrote more in frustration, digging the hole deeper. 

_We’re close, but not that way. The only man that I love is my DAD-_

“Okay, we are stopping right there,” Connor said, grabbing Evan’s hands and physically pulling them away from the keyboard. “I’m afraid that’s stretching it a bit too far.”

Evan pouted.

“Come on, you’ve written plenty.” He yanked Evan up and pulled him to his chest. “You made me a promise.”

“I thought I told you to be patient.”

Connor tilted Evan’s head up and brushed their lips together.

“…But I miss you dearly.”

“Dearly?” Evan softly giggled.

“Sincerely.”

“Try again.”

“Unequivocally?”

“You know what, I preferred sincerely.”

“Sincerely, me it is.”

And with that Connor scooped Evan up in one motion and connected their lips again, walking toward Evan’s room, door swinging shut behind them. 

The letters remained forgotten for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, don't really write smut. Use your imaginations.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, critiques, and questions are welcome! See you lovelies later! <3


End file.
